


Ties of Blue

by Firehedgehog



Series: CodeVerse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Body Sharing, Confusion, M/M, Not Ink's fault, Trolling, Two Minds One Body, no really, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Due to an accident Blue and Error are sharing a body, and they know no one will believe who they are. Now what is the cinnamon bun of the universe and the god of Destruction do now that they can't go home and no one recognizes them. Well.. Bluescreen always did like pranking and Trolling.Based on my idea: Cinnamon and Beans from the Idea Factory on Wattpad
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: CodeVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611211
Comments: 44
Kudos: 168





	1. Prologue: Cinnamon and Beans

**Author's Note:**

> With this almost complete decided i should probably start posting this here

If one was asleep, this could be only a nightmare.

But since they were awake, it was- rather unfortunately- indeed happening.

Error had been destroying a virus-ridden AU, and Ink had quickly dragged Blue and Dream there in an attempt to stop him.

Too bad the Star Sanses met the Destroyer just as a virus hit that area.

What followed was a blur of memories and pain.

Neither of them knew how they ended up unconscious and separated from the others, but they quickly fled the AU when they noticed their new issue.

Which they could now see in full, having found a mirror.

“This is bad, just bad,” Blue said as he looked at his reflection. It was so, so strange… even his voice was slightly deeper.

“Could be worse, we could look like me. We’d be attacked everywhere,” Error replied, his voice thankfully not glitching.

It was weird, he could feel his mouth moving, but it wasn’t him speaking.

Looking in the mirror, he peered at his reflection, it looked mostly like himself, but with some of Error’s traits as well.

Slightly taller then Blue’s usual height, although still shorter then Ink, and with Error’s blue tear marks on his face. Their body was draped in a mixture of clothing, most of which didn’t fit them, being too small or too large.

They had no idea what had caused this, but Error and himself were sharing a body.

“I can’t go home or back to the Star Sanses, can I?” Blue whispered, already knowing the answer.

“I’m sorry,” Error said.

“So am I,” Blue said, and destroyed the mirror.

Or rather, Error did.

This would take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter One: Missing Blue

“Still nothing?” Stretch asked.

It had been something he’d been saying a lot briefly.

It was actually long past the depressing point.

Two months of nothing.

Two months of his brother having seemingly vanished off the face of the earth.

No bundle of sunshine making their AU brighter, or the smell of tacos in the kitchen.

Stretch hadn’t had a chance to be lazy that whole time, too busy looking for his little bro.

The thing was, it wasn’t Error who had taken him this time.

Ink had managed to get into the Anti-Void, and found it empty- it seemed that Error hadn’t returned from that fight either.

Could whatever took Blue also be behind Error having vanished? If so, that made this situation very, very dangerous.

After all, who could take out the Destroyer?

OoOoO

A huge sneeze wracked his body.

“Bless you,” the waiter said, grinning at him.

The skeleton monster nodded and went back to his food.

‘That was disgusting,’ Error moaned in their head.

‘It was just a sneeze,’ Blue replied, their body pretty much on autopilot.

‘Why are we eating, we don’t need to sleep or eat,’ Error protested.

‘True. But I still like eating,’ Blue replied. Besides, it gave him time to practice summoning their tongue and to make sure it was a single tongue and not Error’s tongues.

It was a work in progress.

‘Wait I take that back, they have chocolate cake,’ Error said, quickly ordering the dessert.

OoOoO

Well, he hoped Blue could hold on till they found him.

Even Dream was looking depressed about it.

The Multiverse just wasn’t the same without the eternally cheerful berry.

He couldn’t even search the AU the battle had been in, as a virus had wiped it out.


	3. Chapter Two: What’s in a name

In a hotel room, a white-boned skeleton slept, the most noticeable thing about his features being the blue ‘tear’ markings on his face.

This wasn’t actual sleep, per se, but pretending to sleep was more sane than, say, going to take a long talk with the other person in the body.

After all, even with all the crazy AUs out there, people could put people in asylums.

It didn’t help that they both had to concentrate to control the body, so their thoughts and minds overlapped quite a bit more than either one wanted.

They had discovered this trick three weeks after the incident, when placing their body in a trance, they could enter their mind.

There, they had their original bodies, although there were some overlaps, showing the merging wasn’t just bodily. Error was missing his glitches, and his eyelights were blue, while Blue had the tear marks, but his normal height.

“Okay, so we have to make some decisions,” Blue said.

“We still can’t decide on a clothing style,” Error said, his voice not glitching in their mind, in fact, it didn’t glitch outside either, unless both of them got overly stressed.

“I was thinking about names,” Blue said thoughtfully, as it was getting awkward when people asked their name.

In many ways, they didn’t want to choose a new name, it would mean giving up more of their Blue and Error identities. But as soon as they woke up, they knew that there was no going back from this. Error had looked at their codes, and separating them would almost certainly dust them for good.

Neither of them wanted to die.

Also, admitting that half of this body and soul merging was Error, would have all the idiots coming after them, thinking the destroyer was weaker.

And that was _anything_ but true, as Error could now go all out, without Fate holding his leash to make sure he didn’t destroy what she didn’t want destroyed.

This was a freaking vacation, no Fate telling him what to do, no voices screaming at him to destroy faster to keep up with Ink, he was free!

Of course, he knew that sooner or later Fate would create a new Destroyer, and force the new mook to destroy.

“Error… a vacation, really?” Blue asked, amused.

Error blushed yellow, as he had forgotten for a moment that none of their thoughts were really private anymore.

“Sorry, a name?” Error said.

“I was thinking the name Blueprint, what do you think?” Blue asked, curious, and it did work, as their body definitely showed that it had started as a Swap Sans.

“I like it,” Error replied, grinning toothily.


	4. Chapter Three: First Meetings

Dust came across him after an EXP run in one of the Dusttale copies. Snowdin was a dusty wonderland, but here was an unknown Sans, shopping in a clothes shop.

They were a smaller Sans, from the body type, it looked like they were probably linked to a Swap AU. But what really caught his attention was the blue markings on his face, they looked a lot like Error’s.

The other was wearing a long sleeve blue turtleneck shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He had a blue scarf that also reminded him of Error. The Sans then smiled as they found a nice blue trench coat, that was a lot of blue on this guy.

“Yo,” Dust said, walking over.

Bright blue eyelights looked at him, then the owner smiled.

“Hey,” The Sans said in a surprisingly deep voice.

Something kept making him want to drag this Sans to Nightmare, although why exactly, he didn’t know.

“Kinda ballsy to steal clothing when I’m killing them all,” Dust said, just a mite annoyed.

“We’re skeletons, we don’t have balls unless we summon ectobodies, well that and decide on male bodies,” the Sans said, smirking.

Dust blinked and stared.

“Tell me your name, so I can put it on the jar of dust your going to be,” he snarled.

“Name’s Blueprint, have a nice day Dusty,” the newly named Blueprint said, grinning wickedly.

With an exaggerated wave, he was gone.

Dust was _not_ a happy camper.

OoOoO

Fate wasn’t a happy camper either.

Her toy couldn’t be touched by her anymore.

Worse yet, the multiverse was down a destroyer, and her child was still creating.

She couldn’t use another Genocide Sans, Reaper was too close to the one she wanted to use.

Sighing, the deity started digging through the code for another sucker.

Elsewhere, the only Geno to still exist in this Multiverse felt himself relax for some reason.

**Extra: Mama Fate**

Oh no, her poor baby!

Her cute fluffy Inky had lost his favorite playmate.

Ink was such a cutie wootie baby boy.

She’d have to find a new playmate for him so he could keep playing.

No, not another Geno, that would just make him sad to have a different Error.

Humming she started looking for her baby.


	5. Chapter Four: Just need sleep

Bluescreen hummed to himself as finished placing the last prank.

From the codes, it looked like Nightmare and the others were still busy fighting Dream and Ink.

He was glad he was done though, as Nightmare was going to be paranoid enough when the cascade of pranks began.

The AU Nightmare ruled was coded to the void and back to keep intruders out, so only people Nightmare invited could get in- good thing Error had been invited!

Heck, Error had helped with coding the AU’s protective firewall after Nightmare lost his last place.

OoOoO

Nightmare was having a bad day.

Dream had tracked them down while they were relaxing, and accused them of taking Blue.

Why would he take the hyper Sans?

Sure, he saw Blue whenever Error pulled him in for a game night, the small bundle of joy was a shark at poker.

He mentally pushed away the weird image of a shark Dream and a song that came to his head suddenly, he _definitely_ needed sleep.

The last few weeks had been a bit stressful, as Error had vanished again.

Usually Error was quite busy with his job, as Fate rarely gave him time to slack off, but most of the time, the glitchy skeleton left a message or a clue that he was okay- the last time he was gone for over a month, Nightmare had found a Nightmare plushie as big as his head.

It had been three months, and he hadn’t heard or seen anything.

He had accused the Star Sanses of doing something to Error, and it had quickly become a battle.

In the end, both sides limped away to tend their wounds.

So… both Error and Blue were missing?

He was climbing into bed when Killer screamed, and peering out his bedroom door, he watched Killer run down the hallway with an army of colorful furbies following him, all of them repeating “Luv you!”

If this was Error, he was going to kill the glitch.

Ignoring the rising chaos in the house, he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter Five: Maybe It’s Time To Go Back To Bed

Nightmare drank his coffee as black as his soul, it was the only thing keeping him remotely sane this morning.

Absently, he reached out and slapped Horror’s hand away from the other skeleton’s skull, somehow Horror’s shower had candy instead of water, and it had quickly filled the others skull.

Every now and then, Horror would reach up, pluck out a candy, and eat it.

For some reason, Nightmare found that extremely disturbing.

Feeling a bit more awake, he grabbed his box of cereal, and pulled his bowl over.

Then the top exploded, sending some sort of powder all over him. Coughing and blinking, he pushed it away.

Opening his eyes again, he saw glitter, black glitter with tiny gold stars and silver moons mixed in. And it was _everywhere._

Seeing that the glitter was already making its way into the dark ooze that covered him, Nightmare sighed.

He’d better not end up with the nickname Sparklemare.

This… this meant war.

OoOoO

“Owww,” Cross whined.

X snickered.

He giggled as Cross walked into another wall, actually leaving a dent this time.

He didn’t know who had done this prank, but it was _hilarious_.

Cross had woken up with wrap around sunglasses on his face, and whoever had done it had used duct tape to tape them on.

The tape went over the sunglasses too, so Cross couldn’t see, and the way it was done meant they needed help to get it off.

“I said go **left** two feet!” X yelled at the swearing Cross.

“You said right!” Cross protested, still following the directions.

With a painful thunk, he walked into a closed door.

X cackled, and then fell over laughing- or as much as a ghost could fall over- when Cross walked into another wall.

**This was the best day ever!**

OoOoO

Bluescreen giggled as he peeked into the AU.

Sure, they’d have to sneak back in once everyone was asleep, but it was glorious!

Now, they just had to wait for their final victim- er, friend? Nah, let’s just go with victim- to show up.

OoOoO

Dust crept towards the door, the third one down the hall from his room.

Sighing, he pushed the door open, and a loud foghorn sound filled the area. Even though he had expected it, he still jumped.

He couldn’t find the contraption causing the sound, and there must be magic involved or the others would have rushed to find out what was happening.

Why did Nightmare’s base have so many doors?!

He mentally swore, realizing he had ten more doors to go through. All which _would_ be closed, that was just his luck.

He eyed the wall, then groaned.

Nightmare would definitely murder him if he went through any walls or windows.

With a tired sigh, he reached for the next door he had to go through.


	7. Chapter Six: Star to See you

The place in front of him looked like a normal house- in fact, it actually was one.

But it was also the base of the Star Sanses.

Blue had stayed here multiple times, but this time, as Bluescreen, he was there to prank.

He’d left the Dark Sanses in chaos from the pranks, and now it was the starry duo’s turn.

The tear marked skeleton slowly crept towards the building, carefully keeping his emotions positive so not to alert the sleeping Dream.

‘Yes… I finally get to see their base,’ Error said gleefully.

‘I know right? Now let’s hurry, Dream’s a light sleeper,’ Blue giggled evilly.

He ignored the urge to hum Mission Impossible.

OoOoO

“No… Blue, put that hammer down!” Dream mumbled as he woke up partially. His sockets closing again, he fell back to the bed with a snore.

Next to his bed was an empty wine bottle.

He hadn’t taken his friend’s missing status well.

It would also take a lot to actually wake him up from this state.

OoOoO

Why break in when one had a key?

Bluescreen thought, smirking as the lock opened with a soft click, recognizing the key and the magic saturating it as Blue’s. It was a bit harder to use just one of their magics now, but they could separate them for short times.

He slipped inside and closed the door behind him. For a second, he stood there, taking in the sights and scents of a place that had once been a home away from home.

It really didn’t work that way now, his AU was closed to him. Even if they somehow found a way to reverse this without killing them both, Blue’s code was too changed… his codes had become that of an Outcode, there would be no going home for him.

‘Blue?’ Error asked in concern.

‘I miss this place,’ Blue whispered.

‘I know,’ Error said.

Sighing, Bluescreen moved towards Ink’s room.

OoOoO

‘Ewwwwwww,’ Error cried.

Ink slept naked.

Bone naked.

With no covers.

Not an image Bluescreen needed.

‘You know what, he needs to cover up… all of it,’ Blue said, their eyelights twitching.

Both had a good memory, so this image would sadly not go away.

Bluescreen opened their dimensional box, and pulled out what they needed.

They’d need to summon strings to keep Ink from waking up though.

He grinned, he was up to the challenge.

OoOoO

Dream was sprawled across his bed in an almost heartbroken way, curled in a way that would fit another body. A body that had changed years ago and left. Dream still slept as if Nightmare was about to crawl into bed and snuggle with him.

The only way the twins would have another chance to be friends, to be brothers again, was for Dream to accept that his AU had not been a healthy place.

The villagers had abused Nightmare badly, and under the dark apple’s corruption, the darker twin had a lot of damage to his body.

Dream would also have to accept blame, he was blind in may ways and seemed not to recognize the balance of the multiverse. It was very bad when both of the good Sanses, Ink _and_ Dream, were blind to the balance.

Not that Bluescreen was a part of the balance anymore, sooner or later Fate would create a new Destroyer to take over for Error.

Dream would also have to forgive himself, and realize that he didn’t need to save his twin. Nightmare had made his choices, Dream just had to accept his twin as he was.

“Oh,” he said softly, spotting the bottle on the side table and a few around the room. Pictures of Blue, Ink, and his other friends were everywhere.

‘I didn’t mean to hurt him,’ Blue whispered, being careful not to dip into negative emotions.

Error remained silent.

“Don’t worry Dream, I just hope you forgive me for not coming home,” Blue whispered to his friend.

That didn’t stop him from uncapping a marker and starting to draw.

OoOoO

Error stared at the stars of Outertale.

Blue had retreated deeper into their mind, leaving Error in control of their body.

Time was running out.

It was strange how they could feel how they were losing themselves, becoming Bluescreen in truth.

In some ways, Bluescreen could be seen as their child, their legacy in the multiverse as their time ended.

He didn’t want to say goodbye.

Moments later, when Outer came by, the spot was empty.

OoOoO

The Star Sanses’ morning started with chaos.

No, not that chaos, Chaos go back to your own multiverse.

Chaos as in waking up pranked.

Or rather, somehow no chaos at all.

“Not cool,” Dream grumbled, looking at his face in the mirror. He was hung over with a migraine of hell.

Ink had done this prank before, so he’d give the other a piece of his mind.

Dream fell over laughing when he went into Ink’s room.

A toilet paper mummy lay on the bed, extra thick toilet paper. The only part of Ink that could be seen was his eye sockets, and alarmed, colorful eyelights.

“Help,” Ink cried.

Dream laughed some more.


	8. Chapter Seven: Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidentally posted the omake first then then.. whoops

Today was starting as a bad day.

Their head hurt, and their magic seemed to buzz uncomfortably in their bones. Their bones and joints ached, and no pain medicine or healing magic helped.

This was an issue of two beings becoming one.

His thoughts were fuzzy and hard to think, their minds joining then separating, over and over again.

A whimper left Bluescreen’s mouth from the pain, as tears slipped down his face over his tear marks.

There was a sort of horror, knowing one second you were two beings and then one being in truth.

Bluescreen knew he wasn’t suppose to exist, and that right now he existed randomly as his two selves’ minds grew closer as one.

He didn’t want to cease to be as either Error or Blue, those two had friends and family.

As Bluescreen… he had none.

Thankfully, he wasn’t staying at a hotel anymore, so no worry of being discovered in this state. Error had moved them to an abandoned AU that was nothing but peaceful nature. A small cabin had been built by Error over the years, as he had used this place as a private retreat when things just got to be too much.

He was glad they’d remembered it before they ran out of money.

Bluescreen painfully shifted deeper into the covers of the bed.

Today was definitely a stay in bed day.

OoOoO

Stretch cried.

His soul felt as if it would shatter.

Chara had tried to stop it.

Even Frisk had tried to stop it…

But his AU had Reset.

A new Sans had taken his brother’s place.

This was not Blue.

Not his sweet, taco-obsessed Blueberry.

This one did not remember the Resets.

This was _not_ his brother.

And so he screamed.

OoOoO

Ink was sitting on his bed, holding his face in his hands.

Things hadn’t been going well lately.

He almost wished his soul hadn’t been unsealed.

It was easier having fake emotions from the paint vials.

To think all this time he had a soul, just sealed so tightly that no one could find it.

Of course, it happened after Blue went missing, so he couldn’t tell his friend that he truly did treasure his friendships.

He didn’t know who had sealed his soul, or how exactly Dream had unlocked it accidentally after they were pranked.

But… it hurt so much.

To know how much he failed at life.

Some Creator he was.

Error was missing.

Blue had disappeared, and been replaced by a shallow replica.

AUs were self-destructing left and right.

He’d just spent the last three weeks straight saving multiple AUs from their ends.

For some… he’d been too late.

Now he couldn’t just brush it off.

He knew this was his fault somehow.

Why… why couldn’t he remember who had sealed his soul, parts of his duty?


	9. Outtake: Merry Christmas

Error, Blue, and Bluescreen sat in Error’s cabin drinking chocolate.

Error was wearing a red sweater with the words ‘Unwrapping another Destruction.’

Blue was wearing a blue sweater with sparkly reindeer on it.

Bluescreen was wearing a purple sweater with the words ‘Joy to the Prank’ on it.

“Pretty sure we’re not suppose to be separate,” Blue said idly as a CD continued to play Christmas music.

“ _ **Eh… it’s not like this effects the actual story,”**_ Error said, nibbling on chocolate cookies.

“At least I can meet you here!” Bluescreen said in childish glee, which was strange, as he looked the same age as Blue and Error.

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!” A voice cried out, and Stretch wandered into the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

“If Santa comes, I’m stealing the sleigh!” Cross called, walking in behind. He was wearing his normal clothing, but in red and green.

“That sack of prezzies would be nice,” Killer said wickedly, wearing his usual clothing.

“Reindeer steaks,” Horror murmured, wearing a green version of his usual outfit, with Christmas tree images on its edges.

“Not the reindeer,” Dream said sadly, followed by a cackling Dust, both with their normal clothing.

“Mmmm... steak,” Ink said, avoiding the door and somehow coming down the chimney.

“Oh! People!” Bluescreen said excitedly.

“ **Error, this fused version of you and Blue is like a child,”** Nightmare said. He was wearing a red sweater, an image of a hedgehog made of fire on it with the words ‘Burn the Holiday.’

“I’m not even a year old,” Bluescreen grinned.

“I have food!” Blue’s replacement said, placing punch down that was clearly spiked.

“Have some cookies,” a white garbed skeleton holding a strange lantern said, putting a plate down.

“Thanks, Retconned,” Blue grinned, then the kid vanished.

“ _ **There goes my peace and quiet,”**_ Error sighed.

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Blue cried happily.


	10. Chapter Eight: It’s More Fun This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and with this chapter, the story is brought up to whats on wattpad <3

Bluescreen could do this.

He could go through that portal and face his brother.

He paused.

You know what? Nightmare would be easier to deal with first.

He closed that portal and stepped through a different one.

OoOoO

Stretch paused, and his eyelights twitched.

His ‘Blue is being an idiot’ senses had picked up.

Wait… That meant that Blue, for a moment, must have been near enough for the bond between skeleton siblings to brush him.

He didn’t have a link to the replacement.

He sighed as a thought came to him.

When the time came, he’d follow his brother, and let a reset replace him.

Blue was his brother after all.

OoOoO

“Nope,” Fresh said as Fate tried to grab him.

He was far too busy to be a destroyer.

He then promptly yeeted the _heck_ out of there.

Fate swore.

OoOoO

“Ahh! How did you get here?!” Cross shrieked, spotting a strange skeleton. As they were in a place that even Dream and Ink couldn’t find or enter- in fact, Error had shown them where it was, and before he had shared it with them, the glitched skeleton had been the only one who knew of it.

“Yo,” the other said dryly.

Cross attacked with his hack knife, X-Chara muttering in his head.

Two minutes later, he woke up, tied in a rather suggestive position. The cords holding him there were very familiar, although a slightly different color from Error’s usual strings.

“Mmm?!” He said, trying to say Error, but it coming out muffled through the gag.

Bluescreen giggled, almost evilly.

OoOoO

“Aha! Found you!” Fate cried, finally tracking down the parasite, who was just perfect for the job.

“Brosephina, this is not cool!” Fresh said in annoyance, somehow knowing that Fate was there.

“Too late,” Fate cackled, throwing her strings at him.

She then found herself booted into water.

Wait, there wasn’t any water there.

Yet somehow, she was soaked.

And there were little fishies, gasping for water flopping around her.

“What the funk!” she yelled.

“Not cool, Fate,” Fresh said starring somehow at the being.

“Also... this was not cool dudette, I’m outta here,” Fresh said, somehow talking to Fire.

Snow giggled in amusement, she always did enjoy it when someone screwed up Fate’s plans, and Fresh had made a wonderful little ice pun- she doubted it was on purpose, but she was still amused. So she decided to lend a hand to the being whose sass and accidental puns had amused her so.

Fresh smirked, zipping through a newly appeared portal the color of ice- in fact, perhaps it even was ice, the strange, frost-encased neon lights glowing throughout seeming to suggest that- to a place beyond Fate’s reach until the deity found a somewhat less powerful being to use for her toy.

OoOoO

“Hey! It’s you!” Dust said, annoyed.

“Who’s that?” Killer asked, annoyed by how their game had been interrupted by the intruder.

“It’s Bluestring... Blueprint... err, Blueray?” Dust said, trying to remember their name and failing miserably.

“It’s Bluescreen,” the other said, their left eyelight twitching.

“Yeah, Bluebird!” Dust said. “Now you can be free levels for us, intruder,” he cackled.

“You look tasty,” Horror smirked, pulling out his axe.

“You know what, screw this,” Bluescreen said, facepalming and pulling out a gigantic warhammer.

“Wait, isn’t that Blue’s hammer?” Dust asked.

The last thing he remembered before it all went dark was Bluescreen’s wicked grin, and the hammer hurtling towards him.

OoOoO

Bluescreen smirked as the three ended up in a tree. Idly, he pulled out a phone and took pictures.

Blackmail was such a fun thing, and it was always worth having a bit, just in case.

Humming, he entered the building.

This was such a fun way to reduce stress.

OoOoO

Fate paused.

It was overly sweet.

Smelled like sugar and candy.

And somehow, it made her want to go to the dentist.

She was a deity and never got cavities, why would she start thinking of that?

No one would take this Sans seriously until he started destroying.

Cackling, she started dragging him into the new Anti-Void she’d created for this destroyer.

“Wait! Why are you taking me!” he cried.

“You’re my new Destroyer!” she cackled, her smirk practically audible.

“Oh, you could have just asked. That sounds like fun,” the Sans said with a twisted smile.

Fate stared, and her own smile soon transformed into a terrifying grin.

“Oh, I think I’m going to like you, Candy Sans,” she said as he walked calmly into the Anti-Void without her pulling.

OoOoO

“ **You have a lot of nerve, invading my base like this,”** Nightmare snarled at the invader.

“ _ **Yo!”**_ Bluescreen, or rather, Error said, allowing their voice to glitch.

“ **Dam your sense of humor, Error,”** Nightmare moaned, instantly recognizing the voice of his old friend.

Bluescreen laughed.


	11. Chapter Nine:  Spiral of Stone

“ **This is not how I expected we’d meet up again, after you went missing,”** Nightmare said, feeling a migraine building.

“ _ **I’ve had some time to get over the fact. Both Blue and myself are not happy, but we know there is no possibility of reversal. From looking at our joint codes, we had a five second window after it happened to reverse it... and we’d have had know how to do it,”**_ Error sighed, sipping on his hot chocolate that Nightmare had made for this conversation.

“ **You’re going to die,”** Nightmare said flatly, a faint quiver in his voice the only hint of emotion.

“ _ **Yes... and no,”**_ Error said simply.

“ **Error...”** Nightmare growled.

“ _ **We’ll live on as Bluescreen, there is no way to stop it. We will not cry or snivel, we will survive. He will be legacy, since neither of us have children,”**_ Error said, putting his cup down.

“ **I’d rather both you and Blue as yourselves,”** Nightmare replied.

There was silence, the only sound of Nightmare shifting his cup about a bit.

“ **What.. if it wasn’t your only legacy,”** Nightmare whispered.

“ _ **What...”**_ Error actually squeaked, a blue blush coming over his face.

‘I don’t mind, he’s rather cute,’ Blue giggled.

“ _ **You do realize, you’d be with Blue also,”**_ Error pointed out.

“ **Well, this way I get you both,”** Nightmare said.

“Let’s make some legacy, momma,” Blue said with a smirk, taking over for an instant.

Nightmare laughed.

OoOoO

Nightmare felt more relaxed, he hadn’t expected it to be so... interesting.

It was funny, that in the midst of Error showing how it was done he’d leaned that this was the first time either Blue or Error had done it.

Two virgins, technically, in a bed.

He held his hands up and stretched, it was strange to see the glowing moonlight bones there instead of the goop. But his body was frozen in time while covered, and that would destroy the reason entirely. He winced as he pulled at some old injuries, the chips and cracks never fully healed and never would.

It should have killed him.

Damn those villagers.

“Did it take?” Nightmare asked with a yawn, tired from their fun.

“ _ **I’ll check,”**_ Error said, and suddenly there was a distortion in the air.

Nightmare tried not to look at it, he knew it was the codes of the multiverse and Error had access to it due to his past jobs. But when others looked at it, it hurt their minds, as it was not meant for mere mortals to see- not even him.

He’d accidentally caused himself to become violently ill the last time he tried looking.

Error made a small choking sound.

“Error?” Nightmare asked, worried.

“ _ **How would you like to be the father instead,”**_ Error said, shocked.

“Oh... oh,” Nightmare said in shock.

Well, now that was unexpected.

OoOoO

The next morning was awkward.

Not Nightmare or Error, but the others.

By now they knew the newcomer was Error _and_ Blue.

And of course, Bluescreen admitted to their pranks.

‘Can’t even attack him,’ X said to Cross with a pout, as Nightmare had a look about him, like he was ready to dust them all to protect Error.

Cross would admit to a spit take when Nightmare smugly announced Error was brewing.

Error brewing.

Did not compute.

Cross escaped to cause havoc elsewhere, or at least until the boss got over the panic of “ _oh stars I have a mate and they’re brewing my kids_.”

OoOoO

Blue wasn’t quite sure what to think of their situation.

The next few months would be rather stressful, with himself and Error entering the final stages of merging, but to add in that they were brewing? That took the already chaotic mess and doubled it.

Yet- and he had to smile about this- with all the resets, he’d never thought he’d be a parent.

It hurt a bit, knowing that he as himself would not exist to see them come from their Skeleton Keys… but Bluescreen would be.

“Night...” he said quietly, once they were alone.

“ **Blue, is everything okay?”** Nightmare asked, pulling his mate closer to him. Due to his long friendship with Error, he could tell the two apart even when Error wasn’t glitching his voice.

“I still need to talk to my brother, explain what’s going on. And try to convince him not to murder you,” Blue said, quickly mumbling the last part.

“Right, Underswap today!” Nightmare said, not wanting to face a homicidal Stretch for knocking him his brother.

Error laughed in their mind, amused.


	12. Chapter Ten: Raising Hope

“Error’s strings?” Stretch asked the creator, who he’d come across on his search for Blue.

“Yeah, someone spotted them in one of the swap copies, but the wrong color,” Ink said, bouncing a bit. “That means I might find him- he’s been missing too, you know.”

“It might not have been him,” Stretch pointed out. “You said the string was a different color.”

“Oh, it’s definitely him, I recognize his magic,” Ink said, waving a hand idly.

“What about Blue, any news?” He asked hopefully. Ink’s face fell, and the paint-stained skeleton looked a bit depressed.

“No... I’ve been looking everywhere. I haven’t even created any new AUs since then... I’d rather search for my friend,” Ink said miserably, and Stretch gaped- Ink not creating was like Blue not making tacos.

Several AUs away, Bluescreen sneezed.

OoOoO

Nightmare found himself in the strange position of comforting someone, as Bluescreen was a bit panicked.

Neither of them had felt like being attacked, as Bluescreen wasn’t exactly recognizable as Error or Blue, so they had laid some bait in hopes of bringing Stretch or the Star Sanses their way.

As they waited, Nightmare had to smile a bit. For years, he had wished to be with Error and now he had him. He had a mate, and Bluescreen was brewing.

He remembered his past thoughts of getting together with Error, and idle daydreams of a threesome with Error and Blue... what was it with Blue, half the multiverse wanted to nail him. And he had gotten them both, he got a… kinda threesome?

‘Mine, all mine,’ Nightmare thought smugly.

Suddenly Bluescreen tensed, and moments later, Nightmare felt what his mate already had.

Stretch had arrived.

OoOoO

It was a surface run, that was the first thing Stretch noticed when he entered the AU.

The second was a brief flare, very faint, of his bond with Blue.

He frowned, he was near, he could feel it, but it was so faint…

_This way_

_This way_

Well, at least the link was giving him directions.

He began to run, too worried about his brother to be lazy.

OoOoO

Dream froze.

Why did he feel as if he was about to miss something important?

“Ink, were we suppose to be somewhere, like right now?” he asked the godling.

“Other then resting between our duties, and looking for Blue at the same time?” Ink asked, confused as he looked up from a huge book which seemed ready to fall apart if you so much as sneezed on it.

“Strange,” Dream said, bewildered.

Ink sneezed… and the book promptly fell apart.

Dream snorted as Ink made a sound like a cat choking up a hairball.

OoOoO

It was a nice clearing. The ground was cover in lush green grass, and the air was filled with the sweet scent of flowers. A small waterfall led into a pond, the water crystal clear, and beside the pond, two skeletons sat on a fallen tree.

Stretch actually knew this place from his own AU, the only thing out of place were the two skeletons.

The long grass rustled around him as he walked towards the pair, the link between Blue and himself growing stronger. He slowly walked over and stood behind him, recognizing one of them with ease.

“Nightmare,” Sketch said, and the goopy skeleton looked up, his single noticeable eyelight landing on him.

“ **Stretch,”** Nightmare said, nodding.

The other skeleton sighed.

“Hey, Stretch,” a tired voice said sadly.

He was sure he had never heard it before, but it was strangely familiar.

The figure turned, and cyan eyelights he knew all too well looked out from a slightly different face.

“Blue- wha- how?!” Stretch finally gasped out.

This was Blue, but yet… it also wasn’t.

“Sooo... this is a very awkward story,” Blue said, scratching his cheekbone nervously.

What followed was a strange story. Stretch knew it was a true one though, as Blue didn’t lie... well, more like he was really bad at lying and just didn’t even try.

Unless it was about tacos, for some reason.

Why tacos? He had no clue.

And it hurt, hurt that _his_ Blue was going to disappear in a different way.

“Never ever vanish like that again. Stars… the thought of you becoming fully Bluescreen before I found you again,” Stretch whispered, sitting down on the fallen tree and hugging his brother.

“I’m sorry... and I can’t go back home, either. I’m an outcode now, I… I felt it reset,” Blue whispered sadly.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. Anyway, I plan to leave before the next reset. You’re my brother, after all. Sure, there is a replacement, but they aren’t my brother. You are, no matter what name or form you wear,” Stretch said. Blue hugged him tightly, crying.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I was so scared.”

“Hey, everything will be okay,” Stretch whispered. Nightmare looked rather awkward on the other side of Bluescreen.

“I do have some good news though,” Blue said, blushing.

“Oh?” Stretch asked, curious.

“You’re going to be an uncle, I’m brewing, and Nighty is my mate,” Blue said happily.

“That’s great,” Stretch said, smiling.

When Blue looked away, Stretch looked at Nightmare and mouthed ‘You’re dead.’

Nightmare looked terrified.

The Gaster Blasters probably helped.

All one hundred of them.

Of course, they vanished as soon as Blue looked back towards his brother.

Nightmare wondered if it was too late to hide.


	13. Epilogue:  Not an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read past the end please

The sound of giggling filled the air as four small shins played near their mother. One looked like a mini version of Bluescreen, and the largest had the appearance of a miniature passive Nightmare. The other two brought back memories of Error and Blue with their appearances, with one having the same dark bones as the former destroyer, although their phalanges were tipped with blue and violet rather than vibrant red and yellow. The smallest looked like a carbon copy of Blue, but with pastel violet eyelights.

They were three years old and talked a lot, and they were a joy to watch.

The last few years hadn’t been easy for Bluescreen, with the merging of two souls, minds and personalities.

He’d almost lost them as soulings due to the stress.

“Hey,” a voice said.

Bluescreen smiled as Nightmare sat beside him, cuddling closer. His mate was in his passive form, as he felt safe enough to let down his guard at home.

“Hey there,” said Bluescreen.

“They’re getting so strong,” Nightmare said.

“I know, and Phantasm is starting to show some signs of dream magic.”

Phantasm was the largest of the shins and took after his father in looks, as well as personality. The other three were Starla, Code, and Radiance, who took after their mother- and his former selves- in appearance, with Starla having the closest resemblance to Bluescreen. So far they had shown no signs of magic, but they were all still very young.

“Dream is going to be thrilled,” Nightmare sighed.

Dream doted on his nephews, as he’d yet to settle down and have his own. Nightmare doubted that would happen for a very long time.

Bluescreen hummed at the thought of Dream and Ink. It had been very awkward to meet his old friends again, especially since he was also Error, but at least he was no longer the destroyer.

There were whispers of a new destroyer, but thankfully they were not as fast as Error had been, nor as strong.

Or at least so far.

It was due to this friendship between Bluescreen and the other Star Sanses that Nightmare and Dream talked.

Well, after ten random battles when they tried to talk.

Bluescreen wanted his shins to be able to spend time with both of their uncles.

It wasn’t perfect, but at least Nightmare allowed Dream to visit now and then.

“Yo,” called Stretch, walking into their yard.

“Hey, bro,” Bluescreen called happily.

“I got some news, probably best you don’t spread it around though,” Stretch said, a worried look on his face.

“What’s wrong this time?” Nightmare asked.

“Ink’s missing,” began the tall skeleton.

“Yeah, so what? He vanishes off the radar for weeks all the time,” interrupted Nightmare.

“Let me finish!” Stretch growled, annoyed with the interruption. “Dream found his paintbrush left behind, and it was broken clean in two.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inks missing and a paintbrush left behind broken, our Creator is missing in action and new stories begin and some questions finally answered in the coming sequel ‘Code of the Soul’


End file.
